When Jaejoong Is Taking Control over Yunho
by moonlite444
Summary: Yunjaeho fic. Contains Yunjae and Jaeho smut. Unedited and unbetaed. Summary: Jaejoong have some troubles with some gangsters. They are going to beat him. Yunho who is passing by, sees it. He tries to help Jaejoong. After that incident, they become friends and Yunho starts to like Jaejoong. He is planning to confess to Jaejoong. But, can he do that?
1. Can We Befriend?

**Title:**When Jaejoong Is Taking Control over Yunho

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Yunjae/Jaeho

**Author:**moonlite

**Rating: **NC-21

**Length:**Three-shots

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters in the real world, even though I really want to own Yunho for myself. The plot is mine, if it is similar with other fic, it is just coincidence or maybe I was inspired by the fics I read. I swear I do not intend to plagiarize.

**Warning:**This is yaoi fic and contains smut. So, take the risk by yourself. I have warned you. Not only Yunjae is contained in this fic, but also Jaeho. You better do not read if you do not like Jaeho.

**Characters:**

Kim Jaejoong: 26 years old, does not have family, live alone at a small rented flat, has some part time jobs, including a waiter at a night club.

Jung Yunho: 26 years old, an employee of an insurance company, lives alone

**Summary:**

Jaejoong have some troubles with some gangsters. They are going to beat him. Yunho who is passing by, sees it. He tries to help Jaejoong. After that incident, they become friends and Yunho starts to like Jaejoong. He is planning to confess to Jaejoong. But, can he do that?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Can We Befriend?**

Tonight is a very busy night for Jaejoong and the other waiters. The number of guests tonight is many more than usual. So, they have to work harder than usual. No time to rest.

"Jaejoong, clean table 3 quickly!" The manager of the club shouts, ordering Jaejoong who is still serving other table.

Right after he finished serving the guests on table 4, Jaejoong answers the manager. "Can't you see me busy serving other table? I only have two hands." He faces the manager. "Why didn't you ask other waiter? I'm not the only waiter here?"

"Uhmmm, but you're the nearest to table 3 and the others are busy." The manager answers hesitantly. He is trembling. Although he has a higher position in the club than Jaejoong, but is scare of Jaejoong. I told you, do not make a mess with Kim Jaejoong.

"So do I. I was busy too. I'll forgive you this time. I'll clean the table, but don't do that again next time." Jaejoong says with furious face, staring into the manager's eyes. Then he goes to clean the table.

"Phew! He is so scary." The manager feels relieved after Jaejoong left.

"Just because he is the manager, it doesn't mean he can't order me as he likes." Jaejoong says while cleaning the table.

After the table was cleaned, Jaejoong goes to the back of the club to throw the garbage. When he is pushing the garbage bag into the trash can, he feels someone taps his shoulder.

"Hi pretty, what are you doing alone at this place? You shouldn't be here with the garbage." A guy who taps Jaejoong's shoulder says.

Jaejoong rolls his eyes. He feels very annoyed. He is tired being called pretty. He is a guy anyway. He turns around to face that guy. "Oh, you again. Was my punch last night not enough for you, so you ask for more?"

The guy chuckles. "Calm down, Baby. I don't wanna fight with you. Let's have fun together."

"Huh? What did you say? Who did you call Baby?" Jaejoong asks challenging the guy.

"Of course it's you. Who else?" The guy replies. "Listen, I really love your pretty face. I don't want to ruin it. So, it's better if you just accept my offer and we have fun."

Jaejoong laughs. "Don't you remember? Who were the one who got beaten last night?" He really wants that guy goes away, so in no time he punches that guy's face.

"Awww!" That guy falls to the ground. He stands up and wipes his bleeding lips by his hand. "It seems that I have to force you. Come out guys! This pretty boy must get a lesson." Then 5, 6, oh no, there are 7 guys appear from behind the wall. It seems that they were there from the beginning, waiting their leader instruction.

Jaejoong smirks. "So now you bring your friends to beat me. Do you think I'm scare? I can't beat all of them."

Before Jaejoong get ready, one of the gangs attack him. He is trying to punch Jaejoong, but Jaejoong has a good reflex. So, he can dodge the punch. Then the rest of the gangs attack Jaejoong too. Jaejoong is good at fight, but 8 peoples are too many to handle.

Yunho left his office a little bit late tonight. He took overtime at his office. He lives alone, so there is no one who is waiting for him at home. His life is kinda boring. He does not have any lover. So, he chooses to spend his time most at his office to work. The sky is so bright tonight, so he decides to go home walking. When he is passing by a night club, the very famous night club, he sees some gangsters beat someone. They are kicking that person who is laying helpless on the ground.

Yunho is someone who has a kind heart. He likes to help other peoples. Because of that, sometimes he was being used. But, he never complains about that. He just likes to help and does not ask for payback. So, without thinking, he approaches the gangsters. "Hey, let him go!" He attacks the gangsters randomly.

The gangsters who are kicking Jaejoong automatically turn their attention to Yunho. "Who the hell are you daring to disturb our fun?" The leader says.

"Uhm, I'm no one." Yunho answers. He now is regretting his action just now. He is sure that he will get trouble because of that.

"So, what are you doing here? Get lost!" The leader orders.

Yunho thinks that he can't go back, leaving a helpless figure on the ground. So, he decides to fight with the gangsters. He learned hapkido when he was child, but he never used it. He loves peace and does not like fighting anyway.

When the gangsters are busy taking care of Yunho, Jaejoong has time to recover from the injury and gain some energy to fight back. When he has some energy to fight back, he stands up and attacks the gangsters who are attacking Yunho now. He grabs a wooden stick near the trash can and hits the gangsters one by one.

The gangsters fall to the ground one by one. Their heads get injury.

"Yah! All of you leave him alone and go away from here! Don't you dare to come to this place anymore!" Jaejoong shouts to the gangsters.

The gangsters get up and run away.

"Hahaha~ Remember, my name is Kim Jaejoong and don't make a mess with me!" Jaejoong adds. Then he turns his attention to Yunho who is now cleaning dust on his suit. "Yah! Are you okay? What were you doing? Do you want to die?"

Yunho stops cleaning his suit. "Yah! I just wanted to help you. At least say thanks to me."

Jaejoong chuckles. "Hey you! I didn't need your help. I can't beat them by myself without your help."

"Who is talking now? Didn't I see a helpless guy laying on the ground, being kicked by 8 peoples? Oh, maybe I was wrong. I think I should check my eyes later." Yunho replies. He does not expect that someone he was helped saying such a harsh words.

"Alright, thank you Mr. Trying-to-be-a-hero. I might die if you didn't come to save me." Jaejoong says mockingly.

"Hey, you're so rude. I have a name for your information. My name is Jung Yunho." Yunho says.

"Whatever Mr. Jung Trying-to-be-a-hero." Jaejoong replies.

"It's Yunho, Jung Yunho, not Jung Trying-to-be-a-hero." Yunho emphasizes.

Jaejoong rolls his eyes. "It's not like that we will meet again next time."

"Do you think I want to meet someone who is rude like you again?" Yunho replies. "I'm sure you will give me bad luck." By that, he goes away leaving Jaejoong alone.

Jaejoong sighs. "Is he stupid or what? Now those gangsters will chase him." He is going to get in the club again, but his eyes catch something on the ground. "What's that?" He bends down and picks that thing. It is a wallet. He opens the wallet. He finds an ID card inside the wallet. "Jung Yunho. Oh, this wallet is that guy's belonging." He continues examining the wallet. He finds some money there. "Wow! He has a lot of money. Not bad. But why was he walking? Doesn't he have a car?" He is going to take the money and put it on his pocket. "No, I'm not a thief. It's true that I need money to pay the rent and other expenses, but it's not right." He puts the money back into the wallet. "I have to return this wallet." He continues to examine the wallet again. "Maybe I can find his phone number here." Then he finds some photos there, Yunho's photos. "Hahahhaa~ He is cute. Good looking." Then he finds some credit cards and finally Yunho's business cards which contain Yunho's phone number. "Owh, he is working at insurance company." He takes out a business card and then arranges other things to the original place.

Yunho keeps mumbling while walking to his apartment. "Does he think who he is? I've never met someone as rude as him. His attitude is not as pretty as his look." He arrives at his apartment. He throws his clothes to the laundry basket and goes to the bathroom to take a bath. "I need to refresh my mind."

After finishing his bath, Yunho wears his pajamas and goes to bed. "I hope I won't meet him in my dream. He is definitely a nightmare for me." Then he sleeps.

Yunho is now getting ready to go to work. He did not have breakfast, only a cup of coffee. He is not good at cook. So, he rarely has breakfast. His family and his friends suggested him to get married or at least have a girlfriend, so there will be someone who takes care of him. But, it seems that there is no girl who can attract him.

Yunho takes his suitcase and ready to go. "Wait! I think I forgot my wallet. Hmmm, where is it?" He is trying to remember where he put his wallet. "Oh, last night I put it in my pants pocket. It must be in the laundry basket now." So, he is looking for the wallet in the laundry basket, but he can't find it. "Where is it? I'm sure that I didn't take it out from the pocket." Then he glances to the clock which is hanging in the wall. "Shit! I'll be late." Then he grabs some of money in a drawer and goes to work.

Yunho arrives at his office a little bit late. He goes directly to his table. When he is about to sit on his seat, his cell phone rings. He sees unfamiliar number on the screen. "This is Jung Yunho talking. Who is this?"

"Jung Yunho, I'm a police officer. Did you lose your wallet?" A guy who called Yunho says.

"Yes, I lost my wallet. Did someone return it?" Yunho asks. "I have to say thanks to that person."

"No, no one returned it. There was gangsters' fight last night and your wallet was found at the incident place." The police officer replies.

"Yes, I know there was a gangsters' fight. So, where can I take my wallet back?" Yunho asks.

"Oh, not so easy. We suspect you as the leader of the gangsters and you were involved in that fight." The police officer explains.

"What? Gangsters leader? No, I'm not. Some peoples mistaken me as the leader of the famous boyband, DBSK. But gangsters leader? No way! I'm too handsome to be a gangster." Yunho defends himself.

"Alright then. If you don't want to get trouble and go to jail, come to Bolero Restaurant at lunch time." The police officer says. "Do you know the punishment for a gangster?"

"No, I don't have any idea about the punishment for a gangster. Alright, I'll come." Yunho replies.

"You have to come alone by yourself. If we find you bring someone, you'll take the risk. You don't want to go to the jail, do you?" The police officer threatens. "Anyway, we will know if you bring someone with you."

"Geez, you sound like a kidnapper instead of a police officer." Yunho replies.

"Whatever. Just do what I said." The police officer says and hangs up the phone.

Finally, lunch time is coming. Yunho is in a hurry leaving his office. In 30 minutes he arrives at Bolero Restaurant. He is very nervous now. The image of prison keeps flashing in his mind. He enters the restaurant and chooses a table in the corner.

A waitress approaches Yunho and gives the menu to him. "Do you want something to eat, Sir? Our special menu is beef steak with mushroom and blackpepper sauce."

"No, thanks. Just bring me coffee. I don't think that I have appetite now." Yunho answers. He looks so nervous. The sweat starts dripping on his face. "Oh, one more thing. Can you bring me a lot of tissues?"

"Oh, sure." Then the waitress leaves.

It is only 5 minutes Yunho has waited, but he feels like it has been 5 years. His sweat continues dripping on his face.

A few minutes later, the waitress brings the coffee and tissues for Yunho. He sips his coffee and wipes his sweat by the tissues. When he is sipping his coffee, suddenly he feels something pokes his back.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot you!" Someone who is standing behind Yunho says.

Yunho widens his eyes and puts his coffee down. "Officer, please don't shoot me. I'm innocent. I'm not a gangster leader." He lifts his hands up.

"Hahahhahahah~" The 'police officer' is laughing hard.

"Eh?" Yunho puts his hands down and turns around. "YOU!" He sees Jaejoong laughing while holding a banana. "So it was you who called me this morning." He says angrily.

Jaejoong tries to stop his laughter. "You're so funny. Look at your expression."

Yunho's face is reddening now. "Do you think it's funny, huh? I couldn't focus on my work because of you!" he points his finger to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong feels a little bit guilty. "I am sorry, Yunho-sshi. I didn't expect that you would be overreacted."

Yunho manages his breath. "Are you done mocking me? Now give me my wallet."

Jaejoong takes Yunho's wallet out of his bag. "Here, I didn't take anything. You can check it by yourself."

Yunho grabs his wallet from Jaejoong's hand and checks the contents immediately. He does not trust someone who is like Jaejoong anyway.

"Hey, it is true that I'm poor and works at a night club. But it doesn't make me a criminal." Jaejoong says.

"Who knows?" Yunho replies.

"If I knew that it would be like this, I shouldn't give your wallet back." Jaejoong says.

"If I knew it would be like this, I wouldn't help you last night." Yunho replies.

"Did I ask for your help?" Jaejoong asks mockingly.

"If I didn't come, maybe you wouldn't be here right now. You may be in the hospital with a lot of injuries or maybe you would die." Yunho says.

"So, why didn't you let me? No one will be sad if I die anyway." Jaejoong says. Yunho's words hurt him so much. It reminds him that he does not have anyone in his life.

Yunho is freezing by Jaejoong's words. "I... I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

Jaejoong's eyes are wet by tears now. "No, you didn't do wrong." He wipes his tears by his hands.

"Here, use this." Yunho offers the tissues to Jaejoong, but Jaejoong ignores him and keeps wiping his tears by his hands.

"Use this" Yunho helps wiping Jaejoong's tears with the tissues. "I'm sorry if my words were too harsh. I didn't mean it."

Jaejoong stops crying. "Thanks." He smiles and takes the tissues from Yunho's hand. "I can do it by myself."

"Jaejoong! Why are you doing there? There are some guests on table 5. Serve them!" The restaurant owner shouts to Jaejoong.

"Alright, Boss! You don't have to be so loud. You embarrassed me in front of the customers." Jaejoong answers. Before he goes to work again, he turns to Yunho. "I guess I have to go back to work now."

"Don't you work at the night club?" Yunho asks.

"Yeah, I work there at night. At noon I work here. In the morning I deliver newspapers and in the afternoon I work at the convenience store." Jaejoong says.

"Wow!" Yunho widens his eyes. 'His life is really hard.'

"I'm used to it." Jaejoong smiles.

"Uhm, when will we meet again? Maybe we can go out sometimes." Yunho says.

Jaejoong chuckles. "Please, don't pity me."

"No, I don't. You're interesting. Maybe we can be friends." Yunho replies.

"Silly." Jaejoong hits Yunho's head. "I don't need a friend like you, and so do you."

"Ouch!" Yunho pats his head. "Why did you hit me?"

"Because you're idiot." Then Jaejoong leaves to serve the guests.

After lunch Yunho goes back to his office. He can't focus on his works. He is thinking about Jaejoong. He never met someone who has hard life like Jaejoong. He really wants to know more about Jaejoong.

After finished his work, Yunho does not go directly to his apartment. He goes to the night club where Jaejoong works. He has never visited this kind of place before. He looks his surroundings, trying to find Jaejoong.

A girl approaches Yunho and begins touching him. "Hi, handsome! Wanna dance?"

"Uhm, no thanks. I come here to look for someone." Yunho tries to release himself from that girl. "Would you mind to leave me? I need to find my friend."

"Who's your friend? Is she prettier than me?" That girl is leaning closer to Yunho.

"My friend is a guy and yes, he is prettier than you." Yunho answers straight forward. "Would you get your hands off of me?" He really wants to push that girl, but he can't. He is a gentleman. He can't hurt a girl.

"Hey, let go of him!" Jaejoong pulls the girl away from Yunho. "He's mine!"

"Yah! I saw him first." The girl yells.

"I really don't have a good mood right now. Just because you're a girl, it doesn't mean I can't hit you." Jaejoong threatens.

The girl is really scare with Jaejoong threat. So, she leaves.

"Are you always this cruel toward girl?" Yunho asks.

"Did you like it when she was touching you? Okay then, I'll call her back." Jaejoong is going to call that girl again.

"NO! Don't do that!" Yunho pulls Jaejoong's wrist. "Anyway thanks to get rid of her." Then he releases Jaejoong's wrist.

"What are you doing here?" Jaejoong asks. "Let's go for a seat." He leads Yunho to empty seats.

"I come here to meet you." Yunho says hesitantly.

"What for?" Jaejoong frowns.

"To talk with you." Yunho answers.

Jaejoong rolls his eyes and walks away.

"Wait!" Yunho pulls Jaejoong wrist again. "Can we befriend?"

Jaejoong chuckles. "Why do you want to be my friend? Are you pitying me?"

"No it's not like that. I really want to be your friend. Please, don't refuse." Yunho is pleading now.

"Okay then." Jaejoong answer.

Since that day, they become friends. Yunho often visits Jaejoong work places. "Jaejoong, do you have free time? Let's hang out! You choose the place." Yunho says.

They go to the places Jaejoong wants. Yunho lets Jaejoong does everything Jaejoong wants. He always does everything Jaejoong asks. He buys everything that Jaejoong wants. He always finds out what Jaejoong wants without asking. He even pays the rent for Jaejoong's flat.

"Yunho, you bought me a lot of things. I feel like I'm using you." Jaejoong tells Yunho.

"It's nothing. I just want to make my friend happy. I'll be sad if my friend is sad." Yunho smiles.

"But you don't have to pay the rent too. I'm still able to pay it by my salary." Jaejoong says.

"You can save your salary for other things." Yunho replies.

"I will ask you if I need money. But, it's too much. You hurt my pride by doing that." Jaejoong explains.

"I don't intend to hurt your pride." Yunho says.

"At least let me do something for you. I can be your bodyguard. I'll protect you from all bad guys who try to hurt you." Jaejoong replies.

Yunho chuckles. "I don't need a bodyguard. Who will hurt me anyway?"

"So, stop doing something for me. You irritate me." Jaejoong says. "Should I beat you to make you stop?"

"Oh, please don't!" Yunho pleads.

"If you don't want me to beat you, stop buying something for me." Jaejoong threatens.

"Alright Jae, I won't do that again." Yunho surrenders. He does not want Jaejoong gets mad.

"Good boy! Now, you go to that stall and buy me cheese burger. I'm so hungry." Jaejoong orders.

"Alright, Boss!" Yunho immediately goes to a food stall at the corner of the street to buy cheese burger for Jaejoong. 'You're so cute Jae. You said to me to stop buying you something, but now you order me to buy cheese burger.'

They go out regularly. It has been 3 months since their first encounter. Yunho starts to feel something toward Jaejoong. He always thinks about Jaejoong lately. He can't focus on his works and sleep in peace at night. Even if he can sleep, Jaejoong always appears in his dreams. "I think I fall in love with him."

It has been a week since Yunho realized his feeling toward Jaejoong. He keeps thinking how he will confess to Jaejoong. "What should I do? What if he rejects me? I don't even know he's gay or not."

Yunho can't control his feeling anymore. He is going to confess to Jaejoong tonight. "Now or never."

Jaejoong was called by Yunho this afternoon. Yunho asked him to come to Yunho's apartment tonight. He even asked the night club manager to let him off tonight. He knocks Yunho's apartment door.

Yunho opens the door. "Welcome, Jae! Come in! Please take a seat."

This is the first time Jaejoong visits Yunho's apartment. He is searching his surroundings. "Your place looks so neat." He sits on the sofa.

Yunho takes a deep breath. He is kneeling in front of Jaejoong. "Jae, do you know why I ask you to come here?"

"No, why?" Jaejoong asks cluelessly.

"I want to say something." Yunho holds Jaejoong hands. "I think I love you. Would you be my lover?"

* * *

_Hello! It has been a long time I did not visit this site. Actually, I am in a long hiatus and I do not know when I will start to write fic again. I am busy with my real life now. I come here only to post my old fic._

_There is someone who reviewed my another fic, asked me about my twitter or facebook acc. I have already deleted my twitter acc, but I do not want anyone else to use my username (moonlite444). So, I made the new one with the same username, but I do not use it. So, do not contact me on twitter. You can contact me on facebook. My email acc is moonlite444 . My name in facebook is Moon Lite. But, I warn you that I am Jaehoshipper. I spazz a lot about Jaeho. If you dislike Jaeho, you better do not visit my facebook profile. It is for your own sake._

_For your information, I am 60% Yunjaeshipper and 40% Jaehoshipper. I tell you this because I do not want you to regret that you know me. You can avoid me if you dislike Jaeho. Hehehe... I have been removed by some Yunjaeshippers on facebook, because I spazzed about Jaeho too much and they felt annoyed by me. XD_

_I support Jaeho because in gay relationship, it is common to switch the role sometimes. Although Jae looks girly, but he has **ck and he can *uck u know. _

_Sorry, for blabbering too much (I am not even sure that there is someone who reads this, or even opens this fic) LOL_

_*bow*_


	2. How Will We Make Love? (R)

**Chapter 2: How Will We Make Love? (R)**

"Ahahhahahahahhhahahahahahhah!" Jaejoong holds his stomach. He is laughing so hard.

"Jae, why are you laughing?" Yunho looks pissed off.

Jaejoong stops laughing. "Can you repeat your words?"

Yunho loses his mood. He does not say anything.

"Alright, I heard you." Jaejoong sighs. "Listen Yunho! We're both men."

"I know." Yunho says weakly. "I just want to confess my feeling. I won't force you to love me back. You must be disgusted now. I can't understand it."

"You're talking too much!" Suddenly Jaejoong pulls Yunho into a kiss. He sucks Yunho's lips hard.

Yunho widens his eyes. He is so shocked. A few moments later he returns the kiss. He sucks Jaejoong's lips back. They suck each other lips hungrily. Saliva is dripping on their chin.

Jaejoong press Yunho's nape to deepen the kiss. He slowly pushes Yunho's body to lay on the carpeted floor. He sits on Yunho's stomach. They are still kissing. "Hmmpppphhttt…" His right hand sneaks into Yunho's shirt. He is caressing Yunho's abs.

"Hmmmmm…." Yunho moans between their kiss. He feels Jaejoong's touch on his abs. He needs to breathe, so he pushes Jaejoong away. "Haa haaa…" He manages his breath.

"What's up, Baby? Need to breathe already?" Jaejoong asks. "It seems that you are not used to kiss."

"I has been a long time since I had my last lover and we never kissed like that." Yunho says, still managing his breath.

"Really? Girlfriend or boyfriend?" Jaejoong asks. He starts to lick Yunho's neck.

"Girlfriend." Yunho answers.

"Hmmmppphhh!" Jaejoong sucks Yunho's neck. "So, you are straight then."

"I was, but now I'm sure that I'm gay, because I love a man now." Yunho replies.

Jaejoong stops playing on Yunho's neck. "No no no! You're not a gay. You are Jaesexual. I won't allow you to love another man, except me, understand?"

Yunho nods.

"Good boy." Jaejoong pats Yunho's head. He whispers on Yunho's left ear. "You are mine, only mine." Then he gets up from Yunho's stomach. He unbuckled his pants. He takes his cock out of his boxer then he sits on Yunho's chest.

Yunho widens his eyes. He does not expect what will Jaejoong do.

"Suck it, Baby! Gimme a good blowjob!" Jaejoong pushes his cock into Yunho's mouth.

Yunho is so shocked having Jaejoong's cock in his mouth. He does not know what to do, because he never did a blowjob before.

"Come on, Baby! Satisfy me! If you want me to accept your love, then give me your best service." Jaejoong pushes his cock deeper in Yunho's mouth.

Yunho starts to suck Jaejoong's cock slowly. He feels weird.

"Good, just like that, but that's too slow." Jaejoong comments.

Yunho sucks Jaejoong's cock harder, just like what Jaejoong told him to.

"Uhhh~ Aaahhh~ Yeah, good Baby." Jaejoong moans shamelessly.

Yunho is getting used with it. He starts to enjoy to give Jaejoong's dick a blowjob.

"Oh my God, I'm so close." Jaejoong closes his eyes, enjoying Yunho's service.

Yunho feels Jaejoong's cock is getting bigger in his mouth and in a few seconds he tastes bitter and salty liquid.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh~" Jaejoong pulls his cock out of Yunho's mouth, then he pulls Yunho into a kiss. He can taste his own cum in Yunho's mouth.

Yunho feels nausea in his stomach. He really wants to puke right now.

Jaejoong pushes his tongue into Yunho's mouth, forcing Yunho to swallow his cum. His tongue explores Yunho's mouth.

Yunho feels dizzy. He really needs to breathe, but Jaejoong keeps invading his mouth, preventing him to breathe. Because of lack of oxygen in his brain, he passes out.

Yunho feels his head so hurt. He opens his eyes slowly. He sees Jaejoong in front of him, naked.

"Hi, Baby? Do you feel better now? You passed out suddenly." Jaejoong says.

Yunho gets up on his bed slowly. He is so surprised that he finds himself is naked. "What was happened?"

"Calm down, Baby. We still didn't do it yet. You passed out in the living room, so I carried you here." Jaejoong explains.

"But why are we naked?" Yunho asks.

"I took our clothes off, so we can immediately do it when you awake." Jaejoong answers. "Don't worry, I didn't rape you in your sleep. It's not fair. I want you to enjoy it too when I fuck you."

"No! I don't want to be fucked. I'm a man!" Yunho is panic.

"None of us is girl. So, who will be fucked then?" Jaejoong replies.

"Not me! So, it must be you. You look girlier than me." Yunho argues. "Besides, I was the one who confessed to you, so I'm the man in this relationship."

Jaejoong rolls his eyes. "There were many girls confessed to me. Does it mean that they would fuck me?"

"So, what is the solution? I don't want to be the girl in our relationship." Yunho says.

Jaejoong rolls his eyes again. "Alright, let's fuck each other then. Are you happy?"

Yunho smiles shyly.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. So, do you know how gay men fucking?" Jaejoong asks.

Yunho shakes his head.

Jaejoong sighs. "Then I'll fuck you first. Lay on your stomach!"

Yunho does what Jaejoong orders hesitantly.

Jaejoong lifts Yunho's butt, so Yunho's entrance is visible. "It's going to be hurt at the beginning. Just bear with it. You will feel pleasure later." He sucks his fingers. Then he inserts his middle finger into Yunho's asshole.

Yunho winces feeling something enters his ass.

"Relax~" Jaejoong orders. He moves his finger inside Yunho's hole. Then he inserts another finger, scissoring Yunho's inner wall.

"Ouch!" Yunho bites a pillow to hold the pain.

Jaejoong inserts the third finger into Yunho's hole and fucks Yunho's asshole by his fingers.

Yunho bites the pillow harder. His tears start flowing. It is hurt so much.

"It's stretched enough." Jaejoong pulls his fingers out of Yunho's hole. "Get ready for the real one." He is positioning his cock in front of the entrance and pushes it in one push.

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrgggggggg!" Yunho screams loudly. He feels his asshole is ripped apart.

"Relax, Baby~" Jaejoong does not move yet. He tries to calm Yunho.

Yunho manages his breath. Sweat is dripping on his head. He is trying to get used with Jaejoong's cock inside him.

After Yunho is calmed down, Jaejoong begins to move his hips, his cock is thrusting Yunho's hole slowly.

Yunho still feels the pain. He bites his lower lip to suppress the pain.

Jaeejoong fastens his speed. Actually, he has never done this, but he watched porn a lot, so he knows how to do it. "Oh my God! This is so good~ Aaaaahhhh~ So tight, Yunho. You're good." While his cock is working, his hands start to squeeze Yunho's chest. "Yunho, your moobs are so huge. It feels like I'm squeezing girl's breasts."

"Shut up!" Yunho does not like Jaejoong comments about his moobs. He is now laying on his four.

"Hahahahhahahah! I like them." Jaejoong keeps squeezing Yunho's moobs.

Finally, Yunho feels the pleasure. It seems that Jaejoong hits his sweet spot. "Oooohhhh~ That is it, Jae. Over there. Aaaahhhh~"

"Alright, I understand." Jaejoong keeps hitting Yunho's sweet spot. His hands move from Yunho's moobs to Yunho's cock. He strokes it with the same rhythm as his thrust. "You are so big, bigger than mine. It is a waste if you don't use it to fuck someone. Don't worry, I'll let you to use it after this."

"I will. I will bang you harder than you are doing to me right now!" Yunho shouts. "Aaaaaahhh~" He keeps moaning.

"Aaaaaahhhh~" Jaejoong finally reaches his climax and he can feel that Yunho is cumming too. His hands are tainted by Yunho's cum.

Yunho collapses onto the bed. He rolls his body, so he is laying on his back, trying to manage his breath.

Jaejoong does not take a rest after his orgasm. He gets up. His back is facing Yunho, then he is fucking himself by his fingers. "It will be your turn."

Yunho gulps seeing Jaejoong is fucking himself. Jaejoong's pretty ass is so tempting.

Jaejoong finishes preparing himself. He turns around. He grabs Yunho's limping cock and pumps it until it awakes again. The he pushes it into his asshole slowly. "Just take a rest and watch me."

Yunho is still laying on the bed. He is watching Jaejoong is riding him.

Jaejoong bounces his butt up and down. "How is it? Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's good. I feel my cock is being massaged." Yunho says.

"Of course you will feel good. Not all dicks are allowed to enter my hole. This tight asshole is only for you." Jaejoong keeps bouncing his butt. "So, your dick and your hole are only for me too. I'll cut your dick and shove a burning metal into your ass if you dare to share them with the others."

"Don't worry, I'm Jaesexual, right? So, I will be yours only." Yunho assures.

"Good boy. I think I must give you reward." Jaejoong bounces his butt faster.

"Aaaaahhh~ God, it's great Jaeeeeeeee~" Yunho feels more pleasure along with the speed. He holds Jaejoong's waist to help Jaejoong bouncing.

"Of course, I'm the great Jae." Jaejoong says proudly. He starts to pumps his own cock with the same rhythm.

"Jae, I'm cumming~" Yunho screams. He spills his load inside Jaejoong's hole.

A few seconds later Jaejoong spills his load onto Yunho's stomach. He is so tired then he lays beside Yunho. "I'm tired. Let's sleep. We will continue this in the morning." He pulls the blanket to cover their naked bodies. Then they are sleeping in each other's arms.


	3. Together We Live Happily Ever After (R)

**Chapter 3: Together We Live Happily Ever After**

"Baby, wake up~" Jaejoong is licking Yunho's face, just like a cat.

"Hmmmm~" Yunho opens his eyes slowly. "What time is it?" He turns to his alarm clock on the bedside. It is 8 o'clock. It is Sunday, so he does not need to go to work. He decides to go back to sleep, ignoring Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pouts. He is pissed off. "Yah! I woke you up nicely, but you ignore me! Take this!" He hits Yunho's head by a pillow.

"Ouch!" Yunho gets up immediately.

"Wake up, you polar bear! It's not winter yet. So, it's not the time for you to hibernate." Jaejoong yells.

"It's Sunday. I still want to sleep." Yunho whines.

"Are you always like this every Sunday? Being lazy on the bed?" Jaejoong scolds. "You better do morning exercise."

Yunho does not want to hear Jaejoong's lecture anymore. So, he gets up. But, he just realized that he is naked. He is searching his pants, but they are nowhere to find.

"Are you looking for this?" Jaejoong holds Yunho's boxer.

Yunho is trying to take his boxer from Jaejoong, but Jaejoong snatch it away.

"You don't need this." Jaejoong throws the boxer away.

"You said I must do morning exercise. I'm going to get up." Yunho says.

"Do you understand what I mean with 'morning exercise'?" Jaejoong asks.

Yunho frowns. He is thinking. "Do you mean exercise on the bed?"

Jaejoong sighs. "What took you so long to understand what I mean?"

Yunho smiles nervously. "Sorry~"

"Last night you said that you will bang me harder than I did to you. So, prove it right now!" Jaejoong yells.

Yunho is freezing. He does not know what to do.

"I've already given you the example last night." Jaejoong continues.

Nervously, Yunho kisses Jaejoong lips. Slowly he sucks those red plump lips.

Jaejoong wraps his arms around Yunho's neck. He sucks Yunho's lips back.

While kissing, Yunho lays their body on the bed with he is on top of Jaejoong. Their kiss becomes more passionate. Saliva is dripping on their chin.

"Hmmm~ Yunho, fuck me!" Jaejoong mumbles.

Yunho spreads Jaejoong's legs. He lifts Jaejoong's butt, so the entrance is visible. He puts Jaejoong's legs on his shoulder and inserts his middle finger into the entrance.

"Don't need fingering me. I want your cock inside me." Jaejoong says.

Yunho pulls his finger out. He pumps his cock a few times to make it fully erected. Then in one go he pushes his cock into the hole.

"God! Yunho, you're so cruel! Why don't you do it slowly? It's hurt." Jaejoong screams.

"Sorry~" Yunho apologizes.

"Fine! Now move!" Jaejoong orders.

Yunho starts to move his cock slowly. He does not want to hurt Jaejoong.

"It's too slow. Harder and faster please~" Jaejoong complains.

Yunho does what Jaejoong said. He fastens his speed as fast as he can.

"Aaahhh~ Gosh~ That's good. Just like that~" Jaejoong comments.

"Aaahhh~ Uuuhh~" Yunho moans. "Do you like it, Jae?"

"I love it." Jaejoong strokes his own cock as fast as Yunho's movement inside him.

"Oh~ Jae, you're so tight. I love you~" Yunho says.

"Ughhhhh~" Jaejoong keeps moaning. "Over there, Baby."

"Here?" Yunho asks.

"No, the previous one." Jaejoong answers.

"Where?" Yunho loses Jaejoong's sweet spot.

"Go to the right." Jaejoong commands.

"Over here?" Yunho asks again.

"Too far. Go back to the left a little bit." Jaejoong gives the direction.

"Why is it so difficult to find it?" Yunho complains.

"It is because you are an amateur. You hit that before." Jaejoong comments. "Yeah, over there~ Keep hitting that spot!"

Yunho tries to do what Jaejoong told him. "Like this?"

"Yeah, keep going! Uhhhh~ Ohhhh~" Jaejoong enjoys the pleasure.

"Ohhh~ Ughhh~" Yunho keeps hitting that spot. "Jae~ I'm cumming~"

"Me too." They cum together.

Yunho collapses on top of Jaejoong.

"Good work, Yunho!" Jaejoong kisses Yunho's forehead.

"I'm tired. I want to sleep again." Yunho closes his eyes.

"Yah! Don't sleep above me! You're heavy." Jaejoong rolls Yunho's body to his side.

Yunho falls asleep. He snores softly.

Jaejoong smirks. It seems that he has a naughty idea. He is facing Yunho's cock. Then he engulfs it into his mouth. He gives Yunho a blowjob when Yunho is sleeping. He sucks Yunho's cock, letting it fucking his mouth.

"Hmmm~" Yunho mumbles in his sleep. He cums into Jaejoong's mouth unconsciously.

Jaejoong swallows the liquid. Then he is laying beside Yunho, hugging the man beside him and joins Yunho to the dreamland.

Two hours later, Yunho opens his eyes. He finds an angel is sleeping beside him. He smiles and caresses Jaejoong's cheek. "You're so beautiful. I love you." He pecks Jaejoong's lips.

Feeling something on his lips, Jaejoong opens his eyes. He finds Yunho's face right in front of him. He is startled.

Yunho chuckles. "You're so cute, Boojae~"

"Boojae?" Jaejoong asks.

"It's your nickname." Yunho smiles.

"Who are you that you have the right to give me a nickname?" Jaejoong asks in high tone. "I haven't accepted your love yet."

Yunho's smile fades away. So, after all happened last night and this morning, Jaejoong still do not accept his feeling.

"Sorry." Yunho gets up. He is going to go to the bathroom. But, he feels pain on his butt. "Damn! It's hurt."

"What's wrong?" Jaejoong asks worriedly.

"Nothing." Yunho forces himself to get up, but he falls onto the bed.

Jaejoong takes Yunho's hand to help Yunho to get up. "Come on, I'll help you to get up." But, he is the same as Yunho. He can't get up too. He falls on top of Yunho. His eyes meet Yunho's sharp eyes. They are staring into each other eyes. He feels his cheeks become warmer. He is blushing. He turns his head to another direction to avoid Yunho's gaze and to hide his blushing cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Yunho asks.

"Nothing. Just get up by yourself! You're not a little kid anymore." Jaejoong says.

Yunho forces himself to get up and go to the bathroom.

'What was that?' Jaejoong touches his own cheeks. 'My cheeks feels so warm' He smiles unconsciously. He feels embarrassed.

Yunho is standing under the shower. Water is flowing from the shower onto his head. It is cold. His breath is uneven. He touches his chest. It is hurt. He wants to scream, but he can't, because Jaejoong may hear him. He can't hold his tears anymore. His tears are mixed with the water.

Suddenly, Yunho feels arms wrap his waist. He turns his head to the back. He finds Jaejoong leans his head on his back. 'I really wish that he could love me back.'

Jaejoong snuggles his head on Yunho's back. "Yunho-ah, why are you leaving me? Let's take a shower together."

Yunho moves aside to give Jaejoong space under the shower.

"Yunho-ah, can you help me to rub my back?" Jaejoong asks seductively.

Yunho does not say anything. He grabs a scrub and rubs Jaejoong's back.

"Yunho-ah, I like your touch." Jaejoong comments.

Yunho keeps rubbing Jaejoong's back by the scrub. He is still silent. "Done!"

Jaejoong turns around to face Yunho. "Yunho-ah, let's do it again here." He whispers. He leans closer and kisses Yunho.

Yunho does not respond. He just closes his eyes. It is hurt. He feels the pain inside his heart.

Does not accept any respond from Yunho, Jaejoong pulls away. He frowns. "Is there something wrong?"

Yunho smiles bitterly. "Nothing."

Jaejoong does not say anything. He kisses Yunho again, more aggressive this time.

Still, Yunho does not respond anything.

"Yunho-ah, what's wrong with you?" Jaejoong asks.

"Nothing. Maybe I'm just tired." Yunho answers.

Jaejoong sighs. "Let's do it once again, just once." Jaejoong pleads. "It's my turn."

"Ok." Finally Yunho replies.

Jaejoong turns Yunho around. "Thank you, Yunho-ah." He hugs Yunho from the back. Then he releases the hug. His right hand holds Yunho's hip, while his left hand drags his cock to Yunho's entrance. He pushes himself into Yunho's hole slowly.

Yunho bites his lower lip to endure the pain. He is holding on to the wall for support. It's hurt. The pain on his body is nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

Jaejoong thrusts in and out of Yunho's hole. "Yunho-ah, it's felt so good. I like it. He moves faster.

Yunho bites his lips harder. His tears are flowing on his cheeks, mixed with the water from the shower. His hearts becomes more hurt everytime Jaejoong thrusts into him.

"Aaahh~ Uuuhh~ Yunhoooo~" Jaejoong really enjoys their activity. His left hand starts roaming Yunho's body. He touches Yunho's abs. "Yunho-ah, your abs is well built. Are you working out?"

"Ss…sometimes." Yunho stutters.

"Just relax, Yunho-ah~" Jaejoong sends some stimulations through his touch.

"Aaahh~" Yunho tries to relax himself.

"Good, just let it out, Yunho-ah." Jaejoong moves his hand from Yunho's abs to Yunho's chest. "Seriously, I really like your moobs." He giggles. He starts to squeeze Yunho's moobs.

"Ohhh~ Uuhhh~" Yunho does not hold anymore. He lets everything out, his emotion.

Done with Yunho's chest, Jaejoong squeezes Yunho's abandoned cock. He pumps it as fast as his thrust. "I'm cumming, Yunho-ah~" After he spilled his load inside, he pulls out. Yunho is not cumming yet, so he keeps stroking Yunho's length, faster than before. His hand is getting stiffed. So, he stops. He changes his method. He kneels down in front of Yunho to give his partner a blowjob. He engulfs Yunho's length into his mouth. He starts to suck it. While giving Yunho a blowjob, he tilts his head to stare at Yunho's face. He sees a sorrowful face of Yunho. He also sees Yunho's red and swollen eyes. 'Is he crying?' He keeps sucking Yunho's cock until Yunho cums into his mouth. Then he gets up. "Yunho-ah, did I hurt you so much?" He caresses Yunho's cheek.

Yunho shakes his head. He turns his head to the right, avoiding Jaejoong's gaze.

"So, why are you crying? Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you, Yunho-ah." Jaejoong hugs Yunho.

Yunho is so shocked by Jaejoong's statement. "W… what?"

"Hmmm?" Jaejoong snuggles on Yunho's neck. "Why didn't you tell me if you're hurt?" He bites Yunho's neck softly.

Yunho smiles. "Thanks for your concern. Jae. I love you too." He hugs Jaejoong's back.

After finished taking a bath, Jaejoong cooks some dishes for their lunch and Yunho helps him. "Yunho, can chop the garlic?"

Yunho grabs the knife and tries to chop the garlic. "Like this?"

Jaejoong sighs. "Not like that." He holds Yunho's hand and teaches Yunho how to chop the garlic. "Don't you ever cook?"

"I can't cook." Yunho says.

"You have comfy kitchen, but you can't cook?" Jaejoong frowns. "I envy you. Can I have your kitchen? It is a waste if you never use it."

Yunho chuckles. "You can everything in this house." Yunho takes Jaejoong's hands. "Jae, please move to my house and live with me."

"Huh?" Jaejoong asks.

"Let's live together. We can do many things here." Yunho tries to persuade Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bites his lower lip. "Actually, I like your house. Of course I want to live here!"

"Hahahahahha…" Yunho laughs nervously. "You shock me, Jae. I thought you would reject."

"No way! It's boring to live in my place. Not many I can do there." Jaejoong says. "Besides, I have you now. We can do pervert things together."

Yunho chuckles. "Jae…"

"Hmmm?" Jaejoong replies.

"It means that we are officially lovers, right?" Yunho asks hesitantly.

"Sure~" Jaejoong answers. "I love you, you love me, we make love, live together, what are we called?"

Yunho smiles. "Then can I call you 'Boojae'?"

Jaejoong laughs. "Of course, Yunniebear~"

Yunho joins Jaejoong to laugh. "Hahahhahaha… Yunniebear."

"Why? Do you not like it?" Jaejoong asks.

"Yeah, I don't like it, but I love it." Yunho answers.

After had lunch and a few rounds of love making, Yunjae decides to have date outside. They go to a mall to buy some stuff they need to live together. Jaejoong needs some cooking equipments for the kitchen.

"Boo, are you sure that it is a right decision to go outside now? I feel numb on my butt." Yunho says.

"So do I, but we need to buy the stuff immediately." Jaejoong replies.

"We can't walk normally and peoples are staring at us." Yunho comments.

Jaejoong glares to the peoples who are staring at them. "What are you looking at? Are you looking at to my boyfriend? Yeah, he is handsome, but he is mine. Do you hear me? HE IS MINE!"

The peoples are scared. They immediately leave the couples.

"Boo, you make them scare." Yunho whispers.

"I don't like them staring at you like that. And you, don't you dare to cheat on me!" Jaejoong shouts.

"I won't, Boo. I'm only yours. Remember, I'm Jaesexual." Yunho says.

"Good~" Jaejoong comments. "Because I don't like to share you with someone else."

"So do I. I don't like my property is being touched by someone else." Yunho replies. "Boo, I want you to quit your jobs. I don't like it if next time the gangsters annoy you again or the customers in the restaurant harass you. My salary is enough for both of us. I will work hard for both of us."

"But, I don't want to burden you. I live in your apartment yet you must pay the expenses for both of us. It's not fair for you." Jaejoong argues.

"You can pay me by another thing." Yunho winks.

Jaejoong smiles. "You make me sounds like a whore."

"Yeah, you're my whore and I'm your slut." Yunho replies.

Jaejoong chuckles. "I love you, Yunniebear~" He hugs Yunho.

Yunho replies the hug. "I love you too, Boojae~" They are hugging in the crowded place. They do not care about their surroundings. All they care is that they are falling in love with each other.

**The End**

* * *

_Thank you for reading this fic XD *bow*_


End file.
